


The Quiet Hours of Morning

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [140]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lives it more deeply than before, two telepaths almost constantly in the back of his mind, bridging the gap between his mind and Marcus's so they have that same closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Hours of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Neroon, waking up with Talia  
> Prompt: Intimacy  
> Alternate Universe: Shadowed Stars

There's an intimacy in sharing minds that most non-telepaths never get to experience, and few ever think about experiencing. Neroon had once had that closeness, and he'd left it behind to follow his role of warrior, never thinking he'd have it again.

Now, he lives it more deeply than before, two telepaths almost constantly in the back of his mind, bridging the gap between his mind and Marcus's so they have that same closeness. Four of them forever bound, in a way that no one outside of such a bond could ever understand. It has served them well in more than their personal lives, keeping them and those who they call family now alive through whatever may come.

 _You could have woken me._ Talia's voice is richer in his mind than aloud, able to convey a deeper wealth of emotion than simple speech. Her fingers are warm as they stroke over chest, her body nestled close beside him on the angled bed he uses rather than the broad, flat bed beside it. She's learned to sleep on it, and often prefers it over the sprawling tangle of Susan and Marcus.

_Marcus takes up more room than he looks like he should, and Susan steals all the blankets._

Neroon chuckles quietly, opening his eyes to meet Talia's gaze. _Marcus only takes up that much room because it's a human bed._ He and Marcus had slept on proper Minbari beds for months after the breaking of Denn'sha, though the human Ranger had taken to the horizontal bed with glee once they had come aboard the Black Star.

 _And there are no blankets to steal here, even if Susan learns how to sleep on one of these beds without falling off._ Talia smiles back, shifting so she can stretch up to brush a kiss across his lips, light and brief. Chaste to outside eyes who do not have prying minds to see the bridge between their thoughts and emotions.

Cupping Talia's face in his hands, Neroon returns the kiss, gentle and patient, letting their thoughts weave closer the sensations they're feeling. Never to the point of being unable to tell whose body is whose, but enough to read the other without thinking about it. Easy and slow and close, sleep clothing discarded, and Talia warm above and around him. No greedy hunger or desperation, not in the quiet, soft hours of the morning before others woke.

Just them, minds twined close though Talia's talent, and bodies rocking in familiar rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with these four, in this AU, is going to be fun every time, because any combination of the four that is possible, will happen. It began as Susan/Talia and Marcus/Neroon, and then Marcus and Neroon came aboard the Black Star (the ship has an actual name, whee!), and [Stay for Dessert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824873/chapters/2052410) happens, and things just get more complicated from there.
> 
> I don't even know what sort of rituals the Minbari would have for this, and I'm not sure just how much Neroon worried about ritual at that point, either. Just as a random other thought with this.


End file.
